The Lion King: Innocence Lost
by CJR1997
Summary: In this telling of The Lion King, the events in the gorge take a different turn. Scar has to make a quick decision on how to proceed. How will that decision affect the lives of not only Simba but those of the ones he loves.
1. Chapter 1: Setting the Trap

Hello all, this is my first Lion King Fanfiction. The Lion King has been my favorite movie for as long as I can remember. And I have been an avid Fanfiction reader for a long time. So I figured why not give it a shot. Please leave comments and critiques. I hope you enjoy. BTW, it's a work in progress. Sorry for the inconsistent lengths of the chapters. Anyway, on with the story.

It had begun as a beautiful day in the Pride Lands. Home to the lions of Pride Rock, with their King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. The King and Queen had a son named, Simba. Simba was a curious and adventurous cub, who loved to explore and be as brave as his father. But that curiosity and bravery led him to trouble when he and his friend Nala went into the Elephant Graveyard, despite what Mufasa had told Simba about going there and it almost got them killed. Thankfully, Mufasa was there to save them.

After those events, Simba had been feeling a little down. He felt bad for disappointing his father and almost getting Nala killed. But he didn't show his inner-feelings as he didn't want to appear weak. But he had made a resolution in his mind, he was going to be more cautious in the future.

It was on this beautiful day, when Scar, the brother of Mufasa and uncle of Simba, came up to the young prince while he was sunbathing around Pride Rock.

"Ahh, there you are. My favorite nephew." Scar said in a rather sly voice. "Hey Uncle Scar," Simba said, looking up at his dark brown uncle. "What are you doing today, Simba?" Scar asked in his sly voice. "I can't leave Pride Rock without an escort," Simba said putting his head on top of his paws. Scar inwardly rolled his eyes, how he hated this cub. But he snapped back to reality, he needed to cub for his plan to work.

Scar made a toothy smile down at his nephew, "Aww, that's not fair." "I know," Simba said, sighing. "It's lucky for you, that I talked it all over with your mother and she says I can take you out." Scar said, looking into Simba's eyes. "Really!?" Simba shouted, standing up with excitement. "Oh yes," Scar said, forcing as much enthusiasm as he could. Simba was so excited, he had never spent any time with his uncle and now he was going to be spending the day with him.

"Come on Uncle Scar, let's go!" Simba lept with glee as he ran out of the bathing area. Scar watched the cub run down the path. He smiled inwardly, this was going to be delicious.


	2. Chapter 2: Follow the Leader

A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of my story, sorry for the inconsistent length of the chapters but Chapter 1 didn't have as much detail in it as I thought it would. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.

Simba was running through the Pride Lands while hopping happily along. He was beyond excited. Not only was he getting out from Pride Rock for a while but he was also going out with his uncle. It was a beautiful day, the African sun lit up the African savanna, while the creatures grazed and milled about the savanna. Life was in perfect harmony. Scar watched his nephew as he galloped through the grass. How he loathed him. This little brat had taken his place in the line of succession and made Scar even lower down in the Pride. But once his plan had come to fruition, he would be on top and this wretched cub would be gone along with his despicable brother.

But snapping Scar out of his thoughts was Simba, who asked, "Hey uncle Scar, watch me pounce this gecko." There was a small gecko that was climbing a rock in the middle of the grassy plain. Simba was crouched low to the ground and was being as quiet as possible. Scar couldn't help but laugh. This cub was so pathetic. Trying to even pounce on a creature like that was worth the laughs. Simba got within a few feet of the gecko and with a cute "roar," Simba jumped into the air, ready to pounce on the gecko. But the gecko heard and saw the cub coming within a few seconds and jumped off the rock, causing Simba to go sailing over the rock and landing hard onto the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scar laughed, putting a paw up to his face, wiping the tears that were coming from his eyes. "Ow," Simba groaned, getting up and shaking off the dirt that was on his fur. "Ohh, better luck next time, hmm." Scar said, letting out the last few laughs he had. "Hey, I was that close," Simba grunted. "Now Simba, we all have to start out somewhere." Scar said leaning in closer to his nephew. "How about I take you to the place where I learned how to pounce and roar." "Really?" Simba asked excitedly. Scar nodded. "Where is it?" Simba asked. "You'll have to wait and see."

The two lions soon arrived at the destination that Scar had talked about. "Wow, cool!" Simba exclaimed. It was a massive gorge that was just off to the East in the Pride Lands. "Yes, indeed." Scar said as he looked down into the deep gorge. He thought to himself, he could just as easily throw the little brat into the gorge and it would be over. But then that would leave his brother. He then got a hold of himself. He needs to stay focus.

"Come Simba." Scar said as he started to head down a narrow path that led down into the gorge. "Okay," Simba said, following his uncle. The path was steep and narrow. As Simba was walking he could see the walls of the gorge getting higher, he then knocked a rock off and it tumbled down into the gorge. Simba watched it fall, it went a far way down. Simba gulped, "Are you sure this is safe?" Simba asked his uncle, Simba was starting to feel nervous. "Of course," Scar said. "I've been down here hundreds of times, even when I was your age." Scar stated, looking over his shoulder.

Simba continued to walk nervously behind his uncle. The gorge was so deep and the path so narrow. Simba was deep in his thoughts when he dumped into Scar's hindleg. "What's happening, Uncle Scar?" Simba asked. "We just need to jump over this gap and we will be closer to the bottom." Scar said pointing his head towards a steep drop off. Simba looked down, it was so far. "Are you sure I can make it?" Simba asked, gulping while asking. "Of course." Scar said, holding out the course part. In Scar's mind, he knew that the cub would probably have a hard time making the jump but it would be worth the effort to see his loathsome nephew experience shock and fear.

"Here," Scar said, "Let me show you how it's done." Scar backed up a little and with no effort at all, he leaped across the gap. Landing gracefully on the other side. "Now it's your turn, dear nephew." Scar said, motioning for Simba to jump. Simba looked hesitant. It was a far drop and while the gap wasn't too wide, it was still a bit of a distance between the two sides. "I'm not sure if I should do this," Simba stated, looking over to his uncle. Scar sighed, "Well I suppose you don't want to see what your father has planned for you. He will be so disappointed." Scar said, shrugging his shoulders. He began to walk away from his nephew. "Wait!" Simba shouted, "Dad has something planned?" Simba asked, starting to get excited.

Scar smiled, he knew this would get the cub to follow him down further. "Oh darn, I shouldn't have said anything. Your daddy wanted to surprise you with something." Scar stated slyly. Simba couldn't hold back his excitement. But then, a thought flashed in Simba's mind, _Wait, wasn't Dad busy today?_ But his mind soon pushed the thought aside. _Dad may be taking some time out of his day to spend some time with me. I shouldn't keep him waiting. I don't want to make him worry again like the last time. _Simba soon snapped out of his thoughts and looked across the gap at his uncle. "Well, are you coming?" Scar asked. Looking at Simba. "Yes, here I come," Simba stated in his determined voice.

Backing up as far as he could, Simba crouched down and wiggled his hind-end and with a burst of speed, Simba lept across the gap. Simba flew through the air, for a second Simba though he was going to make it. But then, he dropped like a stone. Simba fell straight down. His mind went from excitement to horror in under a second. He screamed as he fell. But, as if the Great Kings above were watching him, his claws grabbed onto ledge of the other side. Simba opened his eyes, he looked around, seeing that he was just hanging by his claws. He shouted for help. "Uncle Scar, please help me." Scar came over to his nephew. He saw the cub hanging on for dear life. Scar knew he could finish the cub off, right here and now. But he again collected his thoughts. Scar reached down for the cub and scooped Simba up in his paw. "My, that was close." Scar said, placing the cub down on the ground. Simba panted. He took a deep breath and praised the Great Kings for saving him. "Thank you Uncle Scar," Simba said, wrapping himself around his uncle's fore-leg.

Scar then looked at the cub and said, "Saw we continue." Simba nodded his head. As the two continued their journey down the gorge.


	3. Chapter 3: Echoes in the Gorge

A/N: Hello all! This is the Third Chapter of The Lion King: Innocence Lost. I hope you enjoy, leave reviews, follow, and fav this story. And sorry again about the length of chapters, I'm new to writing fanfiction.

The two lions had finally made their way to the bottom of the gorge and had arrived at a bend in the gorge where there was a sheer rock face going all the way up. Simba shouted, "Wow, this awesome!" As it echoed around the gorge. "Yes," Scar mused. His plan was coming into place. Soon, this wretched cub would be gone and so would his irritating brother. "Now, you wait here." Scar said. Leading Simba to a rock in the middle of the gorge. "Your father has a _marvelous _surprise for you." Scar said. "Ooh. what is it?" Simba asked, getting more and more excited. "Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Scar said flashing a toothy grin at Simba. "If you tell me, I'll act surprised," Simba said, giving his uncle a mischievous grin.

"You naughty boy, you." Scar said in a sarcastic tone. He then proceeded to tap Simba on the nose. "Come on Uncle Scar, pleeeaaassse." Simba begged. "Tisk tisk Simba." Scar said, still using the dismissive tone. Simba wrinkled his face in discontent. But then, he let it go.

"Now, I better go get your father." Scar said, turning to leave. "I'll come with you," Simba said, following his uncle. But then Scar wiped around so fast and snapped, "No!" Simba jumped back a bit, somewhat frightened by the sudden outburst. Regaining his composure, Scar said, "I mean, no, just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess as you did with those hyenas." Simba was shocked, "You_ know _about that?" "Oh, _everyone _knows about that." Scar said, slyly. Simba then let his ears fall to his head, and he looked down at the ground, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. He then said meekly, "Really?" Scar was getting too much pleasure out of this. "Oh yes. It was a good thing daddy was there to save you." Scar then placed his paw on Simba's shoulder. "Oh and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours, hmm?" With that, Scar began to walkway from the cub. His plan was falling into place. Now it was only a matter of time before he would have absolute power. "Hey Uncle Scar," Simba called out to his uncle. "Will I like my surprise?" Scar smiled a devious smile. "Oh Simba, it's to _die _for." Scar said as he left.

Simba was completely unaware of what lay above him. There was a massive herd of wildebeests. They were just milling about underneath the sapphire sky. But in a small rock formation, the three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed. Banzi had been begging Shenzi to let him eat one of the weaker ones. But she had been remaining resolute. "No, we wait for Scar's signal." She said, putting her paw down. But just as Shenzi was about to lose total patience, Scar appeared on a large rock mount. He flashed them an evil smile. With that, Shenzi looked at her brothers and with an evil look said, "Let's go."

Still sitting on the rock Scar had told him to stay on. Simba laid down. He stated with an indignant "Puh, little roar." He then saw a lizard making its way down the tree and across the rock. Seeing it, Simba decided to use his "roar" to scare it. Roaring once, it didn't take notice. Simba roared again, it still didn't notice. Getting more frustrated, Simba took in as much air as he could and released his third roar. It echoed throughout the gorge. The lizard scampered off. Smiling with triumph, Simba felt like the mightest lion that ever lived. But this brief moment of joy was soon eclipsed by fear. Simba noticed some pebbles dancing on the ground. It was then, he heard the roar of hooves on the ground. Looking up in horror, he could see a sea of wildebeests rushing down the side of the gorge.

Simba's heart was racing, his mind was flurrying with thousands of thought. He could barely move. But then like a lightning bolt, the thought to run hit him. He started running down the gorge. His little heart was beating out of his chest. His little carrying him as fast as they could. He was becoming frantic. He needed to find a way out or something that would save him. Then a horrible thought crossed his mind, did his dad know where he was? Did Uncle Scar see the stampede? Was anyone coming? He prayed to the Great Kings that something would come and save him. He then spotted a dead tree in the middle of the stampede, which by that point had overtaken the cub. He made a sprint for the tree and with all his effort, grabbed hold of the tree and started to climb it. He climbed up until he was wrapped firmly around the branch of the tree. The old dead tree shook and twisted with the sea of wildebeests stampeding passed it. Simba didn't know how much longer he could hold on for.

While the chaos in the gorge was taking place, Mufasa and his loyal major-domo, Zazu. They were out doing the regular rounds when Zazu noticed the herd was on the move. The mighty Lion King looked over, "Odd." He stated in his deep voice. They were just about to continue their patrol when Scar ran up. Out-of-breath, Scar panted, "Mufasa, Stampede in the gorge, Simba' s down there." "Simba?" Mufasa asked, his heart starting to race. With that, the three creatures took off for the gorge. Zazu flew ahead trying to see if he could spot the young master.

The two brothers soon arrived at the edge of the gorge. Scar was hoping that the young cub would be trampled. But to his dismay, Zazu pointed to where he was. "There!" He shouted, pointing towards the tree Simba clung onto. "I'm coming, Simba," Mufasa shouted. He scanned the area for a way down. He soon found one and started racing into the stampede to save his son. Zazu flew down to the cub. Simba still hanging on for dear life, saw Zazu flying to him. He'd never thought he would be so relieved to see Zazu. "Zazu, help me!" Simba shouted. "Hold on young master, your father is on the way," Zazu shouted back. "Help me!" Simba shouted.

Mufasa ran as fast as he could down the gorge until he finally reached a point where he was above a stampede but the jump wasn't so far down that it would hurt him. The issue was that there were hundreds of wildebeests stampeding like mad. He knew his son needed him, so with all of his might, lept into the middle of the stampede and landed in a hole that had opened up. He then roared a mighty roar and started to run against the stampede. Dust and debris were flying everywhere. Mufasa could hardly see. His lungs were getting full of dust. But he knew he had to go on.

As the mighty lion persisted through that stampede, Scar watched from above. He so hoped for a wildebeest to come crashing into his brother. I so wished that would end his wretched life. But his brother was strong. He knew that it would take more than just one wildebeest to kill him. Mufasa pushed on until one wildebeest collided into him. But he recovered. He then finally spotted the tree that his young son desperately clung onto. But just as Mufasa was about to jump up and rescue his son, the most horrific scene happened. A wildebeest slammed into the tree and it snapped. Sending Simba flying through the air. With all his might, Mufasa pounced for his. As if by a miracle of the Great Kings, Mufasa clinched Simba by his mouth. They landed on the other side of the stampede. But they were by no means out of danger. Simba took a shy of relief. But that moment was soon shattered when another wildebeest tumbled towards them. "Dad, watch out!" Simba shouted. Mufasa saw and made a complete 180-degree turn. And started running with the stampede.

Mufasa, with Simba in his mouth, sprinted down the gorge. Looking for any place to get upon. But there was none. Scar still watched, hoping with all of his heart that the two most hated creatures in his life would be eliminated. "Oh dear," Zazu said. "I know, I'll go back for help." With that Zazu flapped his wings as fast as he could. Scar slapped his paw up at the hornbill, but Zazu had missed it by a hair. _Curses, _Scar thought, _I'll have to take care of that stupid bird once this is over_.

Mufasa panted, his limbs were growing tired and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on for. But then, he spotted a ledge. With the last bits of his strength, Mufasa bolted for the edge. He gave a mighty jump and landed on the side. He then started to climb up. He gently placed Simba on the ledge and was about to climb up, when the tide of wildebeests swept him in. "Dad!" Simba shouted. He watched in horror as his father was taken by the stampede. Scar saw this happen, _Victory_, his mind shouted. But, like everything else in his life, he saw Mufasa do something that was impossible. Mufasa pushed himself, with all the strength he had left, to jump up on the sheer rock face of the gorge and started to climb up. He dug his claws into the rock and slowly but surely climb up.

Simba seeing this, with hope building shouted, "Go, dad!" Simba then decided to go meet his dad at the top. So he found and a path up and started to climb. Scar noticing what was happening decided that it was now time to finish the job. He moved quickly to where Mufasa would be.

Mufasa panted and gasped for breath. His limbs were on fire, his head was spinning, and he felt like he was going to die from pure exhaustion. But he knew he had to go on. Then, to his relief, he saw his brother standing at the top. "Scar, brother, please help me," Mufasa shouted. Hoping that his brother would reach down and save him. But Scar only gave a callous look. Mufasa looked up with pleading eyes. Scar was going to relish this moment. For all of his life, he had been in the shadow of Mufasa. Always having to be second best to everything. But know he had the upper-paw. He gave his brother a sharp look. Scar then raised his paws and slapped them down on Mufasa's paws. Digging his claws in the paws. Mufasa gave a roar of pain, as blood began to trickle from where the claws were. Scar leaned in close and whispered into Mufasa's ear, "Long live the king." Mufasa's eyes widened with fear, terror, despair, agony, and about every other emotion a creature could feel. With that, Scar lifted his paws and threw Mufasa off the edge. He watched as his brother fell down into the stampede, hearing Mufasa anguished scream as he did. Scar laughed as it all happened. He had finally won. He was now in control. After years of plotting and scheming and manipulating. His time had come. He was the king.

Simba had only made it about halfway when he saw the most heart-wrenching thing he could imagine. His father fell, he shouted. "Noooo!" As it did. He watched as his father fell. He lost sight of him. The dust for the stampede was still thick and there were still wildebeests running. Simba felt sick. He prayed to the Kings that his dad would be alright. Simba sat on the ledge he was on, waiting for the stampede to clear, once it seemed to die down, he ran towards the bottom. He shook, hoping, wishing, desperately clinging to the notion that his dad was still alive. Once Simba reached the bottom, he started looking for his dad. He shouted, "Dad? Dad." His voice echoed around the gorge. No response. He then heard the sound of something walking. "Dad?" Simba asked with hope, but it turned out to be just a lone wildebeest running to try to catch up with the rest. But then, Simba saw in the distance, despite all the dust, under a tree, was a large lump of golden fur. Simba knew in an instance what it was. "Dad!" He shouted, running towards the lump. What he came upon made his stomach wrench and his heartbreak.

There, lying in a pool of his own blood, was his father. His once golden fur was now covered in dirt and soaked with blood. His once perfect auburn mane now just a heap of matted hair. His loving face now bruised and littered with cuts. It was too much for Simba. He ran up and started to nudge Mufasa. "Dad, come on. Please wake up, we have to go home." Simba said, still trying to wake up the lion. Simba tried to hold back his tears but it was no use. He kept nudging his father. No response, no movement, nothing. Simba then tried the once thing that usually got his dad up. He climbed onto his head and began tugging at his ear. But to no avail. Simba didn't know what to do now. His dad was not responding and there was no one around. Simba shouted, "Help me, somebody, anybody." He said the last part more quietly. Because he knew that no one could help him now. Lowering his head in defeat, Simba walked slowly back to his father. Where he tucked himself under his dad's might paw and closed his eyes. Waiting to die.

But little did he know, a dark figure appeared out of the settling dust. The dark figure was Scar. He looked at the sight. His mind was jubilant. His infernal brother was dead. Scar walked over and examined the body. He then saw Simba laying under Mufasa's fore-leg. T_his was going to be good_. Scar thought. "Simba, what have you done?" Scar asked, fake surprise lacing his voice. Simba jumped back, crying still. "There were wildebeests, he tried to save me, it, it was an accident. I, I, I didn't mean for it to happen." Simba said, through his sobs.

"Of course, of course." Scar started to say, as he placed his paw around Simba. "No one ever means for these things to happen." Scar pulled Simba in closer, as Simba buried his face into Scar's fore-leg. He continued to cry. "But the king **is** dead." Looking at Simba with mock regret. "And if it weren't for you, the king would still be alive." Scar stated. Simba upon hearing those words felt crushed. His uncle was right, had he not roared int he first place, he would never have caused the stamped. While seeing this, Scar thought of another cruel thing to say. "And what will your mother think?" He stated, letting his emerald green eyes pierce into Simba's amber eyes.

Simba then looked up at his uncle, still having tears flowing out of them. "What am I going to do?" Simba sniffled. Scar was about to say what Simba should do when he heard gasps. He spun around to see, Sarabi, Sarafina, Zazu, and five other lionesses from the pride, standing in the gorge. "Mom!" Simba shouted he ran to her and buried himself in her leg. He sobbed. Sarabi wrapped her paw around her son. Comforting him. "Oh, mom, it was awful." Simba sobbed. "There was a stamped and dad tried to save me and now he's dead." "Ohh, my poor baby," Sarabi said, still comforting the cub. Her heart now was broken. To see her cub in immense pain was heartbreaking but her mate, her best friend, her companion, laying here in this state, made her want to just die. Sarafina, who was Sarabi's best friend and the mother of Nala, looked at Sarabi and felt awful. She then decided to help. "Sarabi," she leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I can take Simba back to Pride Rock while you grieve and tend to Mufasa." Sarabi only shook her head. "Simba, sweetie," Sarabi said, "Sarafina is going to take you back to Pride Rock." Simba looked up at his mother. Tears still flowed from his eyes but he shook his head. Sarafina reached down and picked Simba up by the tuff of his fur and headed for Pride Rock. Two other lionesses followed Sarafina back. Leaving only Sarabi, Zazu, Scar, and three others left in the gorge.

Scar's mind was racing, his brother was dead and that's good but that stupid cub is still alive. What can he do? With all these thoughts going on, Scar seemed to have left reality and had gone into another world. Sarabi looked at him. "Scar, Scar?" She called. Snapping out of his thoughts, he responded, "Yes?" "Did you see how this happened?" Sarabi asked, her amber eyes burning for answers. Scar knew that he had to lie. Or else his whole plan would be relieved. "No. I was looking for a way to get into the gorge when I came upon Simba and dear Mufasa." Sarabi looked him over. While she did not care for Scar, she knew she had no reason to fear or to be suspicious of him, didn't she? But she pushed those thoughts behind. She turned to look at her fallen mate. "My poor Mufasa," Sarabi said. She walked up slowly to the body and nuzzled it. Not caring if she got blood and dirt on her. "Yes, such a tragedy." Scar said, forcing as much grief as he could. "You know, I'm not much for showing emotions in front of others. If you excuse me." Scar said, turning to leave. But Zazu piped up, "But you're the King's brother. You should be here with us grieving and supporting the family and Pride." "It's alright Zazu," Sarabi said. "But your majesty," Zazu tried to say, but Sarabi cut him off. "This is a difficult and challenging time for all of us. We must allow ourselves the time to grieve this horrible tragedy. And we all must process our emotions in our own ways. If Scar wishes to be on his own, then I have no objections." "As you wish, your majesty." Zazu relented. Scar gritted his teeth at the bird. How he hated him. _He's next after the stupid cub_. Scar thought to himself. "Thank you, Sarabi, for being so understanding. This is an incredible lose and you have my complete sympathy." Scar stated with fake compassion. "Thank you Scar, I know you are feeling just as terrible about this as I am." Sarabi said, lowering her head as she turned to look at Mufasa. It was with that, that Scar left the gorge. But instead of heading to Pride Rock, he was headed to the Elephant Graveyard. He needed to get his thoughts together and figure out how to proceed from here.


	4. Chapter 4: Change of Plans

A/N: Hello everyone, CJR 1997 here! I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but I have been studying abroad and had gotten busy with school and traveling. I'm glad I was able to get back write another chapter for my fanfiction. I hope you all love it! Also, please leave comments! Thank you to everyone who commented last time! Anyway, on with the story!

It was all planned perfectly. It was the greatest scheme of all time. It was supposed to be his moment, his achievement, his destiny. But instead, it had all gone awry. Instead of reveling in his victory, he was heading to the Elephant Graveyard to not only collect his thoughts but also to consult with his minions. How could it all have gone so wrong? How? Scar kept replaying the events of the previous few hours in his head. His brother was dead but the cub wasn't. And now the cub was safe in Pride Rock. Scar made it over the boundary between the Pride Lands and the Graveyard. The landscape changed from the lush green of the grass to the dry, brown, desolate earth of the graveyard. It was a hellish place. The carcasses of fallen elephants littered the landscape. It was a place few dared to go. But for Scar, he found it rather peaceful. It was his place to not only escape from his loathsome brother and his annoying nephew but also to brood and scheme.

He reached the area where the hyenas called their den. It was in a place surrounded by dead elephants and where most of the hyenas could be found gnawing on bones. Scar entered and looked to find most of the hyenas were around, doing their typical activities. He looked for his main three, Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed. But he did not find them. "_Where are those three?_" He asked himself. "_Idiots. All of them._" Scar continued to vent. When finally, the three appeared from behind him. "Just where did you three think you were?" Scar asked in an irritated voice. "Well, we were waiting at the gorge as you told us. But, you never came." Shenzi stated. "Yeah Boss, we waited forever, and we were hoping you'd show," Banzi said. "No, you fools!" Scar said, glaring at them. "I was about to get rid of the cub when his precious mommy and the stupid bird appeared." Scar started to pace. He was getting angrier and angrier. "I came back here to try and find you, and you weren't here." Scar said, continuing to rage. "Well, sorry for any inconvenience, your majesty." Shenzi sneered. Scar threw an evil look at her and walked up slowly. Baring his emerald green eyes into her yellow eyes, and in a low, menacing voice, he stated, "Don't test me. Or I'll rip you all to shreds."

Shenzi gulped. Though she feared little, Scar was extremely fearsome. Even if not physically, but mentally, Scar made her skin crawl. Backing away, Scar went back to pacing. "Well, why do you need to see us anyway?" Shenzi asked. "Because I need to collect my thoughts and I need to make new plans." "Plans for who?" Banzi asked. "For me, you idiot!" Scar shouted. "Also my idiot nephew is still alive." Scar said. "Why not just kill him when he's by himself?" Banzi inquired. "I can't just do that, you need to be more tactful when killing." Scar stated. "Why do you need to kill him, why not just trap him somewhere and call it a day?" Shanzi suggested. Scar paused. _Could that work_? He thought to himself. But as he tossed the idea around in his mind, he found that it couldn't work. "No, I can't do that, either." "Well, maybe you could just use him. Like, make him think he's at your service," Shenzi said. Scar then looked at the hyena. It made the cogs of his "genius" mind go spinning. He flashed the biggest and most toothy grin he had ever made. Looking at the three hyenas, he stated in a triumphant voice, "I know exactly what I'm going to do." He said, "Prepare the troops, we move to Pride Rock tomorrow." With that Scar gave a tremendous roar, with the hyenas giving howls in response. _It's time, _his mind thought. _To have my destiny._

Meanwhile, at Pride Rock, Sarafina had returned with a still whimpering Simba in her mouth. She placed the cub on the cool floor of the main den. Simba looked up at the cream-colored lioness, with his sad amber eyes. "It's okay sweetie, why don't you go lie down. You've had a long day." Sarafina said, with her compassionate green eyes. Simba, sniffling a little, nodded slowly. He walked slowly over to the place where the royal family slept. Simba looked down at the spot his dad would have occupied but no longer would that happen. Simba had done nothing but sob. He had been so overcome with grief, he wasn't sure if he could give much more. It was only when seeing the empty space that his dad slept in, that Simba's mind began replaying what his uncle had said. _And if it weren't for you, the king would still be alive_. This played on repeat. Simba couldn't help but think about these words. _Uncle Scar's right, if it hadn't been for me, dad would still be alive. _Simba's mind started to become engrossed with these thoughts as the cub slumped to the ground, a poor, pitiful heap of golden fur. Sarafina looked on. She felt so sorry for Simba but she felt even more sorrow for her dear friend. _What Sarabi must be feeling at this moment_. Her mind was so focused on Sarabi that she didn't notice Nala come up to her. "Mom?" Nala asked in a low whisper. Sarafina kept looking off in the distance. "Mom?" Nala asked again, this time tapping her mom's fore-leg. Still no response. Nala, now getting a little irritated, decided to take drastic action. She backed up a few feet and with all of her might, she jumped onto her mother's back. Sarafina swung around, causing Nala to fly off her back and land a few feet away. "Why did you do that?" Sarafina asked, in an irritated tone. "It was the only way to get your attention," Nala said, as she got to her feet. "What's going on? Where's King Mufasa?" Nala asked, looking up at her mother, with wide eyes. Sarafina lowered her head and took a sigh. "The king has died in a terrible accident," Sarafina stated, in a sorrowful tone. Nala could hardly believe her ears. _It wasn't true_, she thought. _There's no way King Mufasa could be dead_. But Nala looked at her mom and knew that from the look on her face, it was true. Nala's ears fell, and tears began to flow from her eyes. "It's okay sweetie," Sarafina said gently, as she brought her daughter closer to her. "No, he can't be." Nala wept. "Shhh, shh," Sarafina tried to soothe her cub. Nala cried on for a few moments longer before she looked back up and asked, "Where's Simba?" "He's laying down." Sarafina responded. Nala took a step forward to walk towards her friend, but then her mother laid a paw on her. "Leave him be, he's had a hard day." Nala looked across the den at her friend, he was just lying there, like a lump on a log. Nala could hear the quiet whimpers and sustained sobbing. It broke her heart.

With that, Sarafina ushered Nala out of the den and with the other pride members who were sitting underneath the massive promontory of Pride Rock. As she did, she noticed a figure sitting atop the very peak of Pride Rock. She knew who it was. Sarafina took a deep breathe and began walking towards the peak. "Where are you going, Mom?" Nala asked. "I'm going to see the queen." Sarafina stated. "You stay here and get some sleep." "Okay, mom," Nala stated as she closed her eyes. With Nala tucked away for the night, Sarafina made her way up to her friend. She hadn't seen Sarabi since they went to the gorge, and she wanted to know what had happened and wanted to comfort Sarabi. Sarafina had reached the top, when she heard Sarabi speaking. "Oh, my poor, sweet Mufasa. Why did the great kings have to make it your time? Why couldn't they have given you more time? Simba is so young and still has much to learn. And your reign had only just begun. Why must this have happened? Why?" Sarabi questioned as she looked up at the night sky. Sarabi tilted her head down, as tears began to flow. Sarafina watched silently. It hurt her to see her friend in this state. But she knew that she needed to be there for her friend. There was some hesitation on Sarafina's part to come up to Sarabi. Part of Sarafina felt like giving her the time she needed. But the overwhelming part of Sarafina wanted to be with her friend.

Sarafina walked up slowly to her friend. "Sarabi?" Sarafina asked in a low voice. Sarabi turned her head towards Sarafina. "Oh, Sarafina." Sarabi sighed as she continued to quietly cry. Sarafina then walked up to Sarabi and embraced her. Sarabi buried her head in Sarafina's fur. "Why did it have to happen?" Sarabi said in a muffled voice. "I know, it's a horrible tragedy." Sarafina said, still comforting her friend. "I keep hoping that this is all just a very horrible nightmare but no matter how I try, I can't seem to wake up," Sarabi stated. Sarafina kept rubbing her paw on her friend. Sarafina knew what loss was but couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose your mate in such a horrific way. Silence fell over the two after some time. Sarabi had pulled away from Sarafina and the two now sat and watched the stars. "Which one do you think he is?" Sarafina asked. Sarabi thought, she gazed out for a few moments before pointing to a big, bright one close to the moon. "I believe it's that one." Sarabi stated. Sarafina shook her head. Another period of silence fell over the two friends. Sarafina looked at Sarabi and asked, "What are the next steps?" Sarabi looked at her. "We will have the funeral in a few moons but Rafiki is coming tomorrow to discuss the line of succession and what role I will play." "Why?" asked Sarafina, cocking her head a little. "Because now that Mufasa is gone, does Simba inherit immediately? And if there's a Regent put in place, who becomes the Regent?" Sarabi then bent her head down. Taking a deep breathe, she stated in a low whisper, "You mustn't tell anyone this but, but I have a great fear about Scar." "What, what do you mean?" Sarafina asked. "I fear that now that Mufasa is gone, he will try to take power," Sarabi stated in a dark tone. What Sarabi was saying gave Sarafina extreme unease in her stomach. She too knew of Scar's ways and, now that someone else was voicing their concerns, it made hers all the more heightened. "I'm not sure where he is," Sarabi continued, "But, if he tries anything, I will rip him limb from limb." Sarafina's eyes widened. She had never heard her friend speak in such terms. But Sarafina knew that such courage was needed. "Come, I think it's time for us to sleep," Sarafina said. Sarabi shook her head in agreement. The two lionesses then walked down the peak towards the den. Then, Sarabi went inside the den, while Sarafina joined the others.


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts and Feelings

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had wonderful holidays! Here is my next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

The sun began to spill its streaks of light into the den of Pride Rock. Sarabi opened her eyes, as the rays of light licked her eyes opened. She looked around the partially lit den. It was still empty from the fact that the rest of pride had slept outside the den. She looked to her sleeping son. It had been a very long night, neither had gotten much sleep. Between Simba's near constant fits of sleep and terror and Sarabi being haunted by nightmares of her dead mate, it made for a very long night. Now, with morning beginning, she saw that the young cub had finally fallen to sleep. Sarabi then looked to the spot that Mufasa would occupy, now no more. It was empty and it made Sarabi sigh. Her heart still ached with sadness. How she longed to be with him again. How she longed for his presence and his scent. But, she pulled herself from the endless pit of grief. She had to focus on the coming tasks. There was the funeral and getting the arrangements made for it. There was also the task of remaining strong for not only Simba but for the Pride. But the question that weighed heaviest on her mind was who was going to take over now that Mufasa was dead. Sarabi knew that Simba was next in line, but he was so young. How could a cub ever rule over such a large domain as the Pride Lands? And then there was Scar. He was now first in line. She shuddered to think of what cruel and horrid things would occur if Scar was king. She could only pray that Scar would not somehow try to take the throne. But her thoughts were soon interrupted by Zazu. Zazu was the majordomo and he would always come to Mufasa with the morning report. But now that he was dead, who was Zazu going to report to? "Good morning, Zazu." Sarabi said, in a low whisper as to not awaken Simba. "Good morning, your majesty." Zazu said, as he bowed before her. "I've come to conduct the morning report." He stated in his usual proper manner. Sarabi looked at the hornbill. She knew that in this moment of time, she needed to take on the role. She said to Zazu, "Come outside, you can tell me the report outside the den." Zazu bowed and hurried out of the den. Sarabi looked back to her sleeping cub. She took a sigh and walked out of the den.

As Sarabi walked out of the den, she squinted her eyes, as the sun was raising over the Pride Lands. The signs of life were beginning to show as the early morning creatures began their daily routines. Sarabi looked out at the site. How blissful it all was, but then she went back inside her thoughts as she thought of the morning routine that she and Mufasa had. Now that would no longer happen. No longer would she open her eyes to see her mate lying beside her. No longer would they share the one precious moment before going off to do the duties they each had. But then, she was pulled back to reality by Zazu. "Your majesty, shall I start the morning report?" The little bird asked. "Of course, I was just drifting off," Sarabi said. "Well, all the animals send their condolences, especially the wildebeests. "Thank you," Sarabi stated quietly. Zazu continued on with his report. It wasn't as long as most morning reports were because of the circumstances of what had happened. Once Zazu had finished his report, he asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" "Yes, please go to Rafiki and ask him to come to Pride Rock. I have much to discuss with him." "Yes, your majesty," Zazu stated, as he bowed. He then took off for the tree that Rafiki lived in. Sarabi watched Zazu fly off. She thought to herself, _where would we be without him? _Sarabi turned to head back into the den when Sarafina came up to her. "Good morning, Sarabi," Sarafina greeted as she walked up to her old friend. "Good morning, Sarafina," Sarabi said. "How did you sleep?" Sarafina asked. "Not well," Sarabi sighed. "I was tossing and turning the whole night and poor Simba. He spent most of the night between sobs and twitching from what I can only assume are horrid nightmares," Sarabi continued. "I'm so sorry," Sarafina said in a compassionate tone. "Thank you. It's going to be difficult. And I'm not sure how we can handle everything," Sarabi said. "I will always be here for you, Sarabi. The whole pride is behind you," Sarafina said, to reassure her friend. "You are truly a good friend," Sarabi said. She and Sarafina hugged each other. "What I can I do to help you?" Sarafina asked. "I'm not sure," Sarabi said. "I need to speak to Rafiki about who takes over." "Oh yes," Sarafina pondered. "We can't have you know who will take over. Speaking of, where is he?" She asked. "I have no clue. I haven't seen him since we were in the gorge. But, perhaps it's better if he stays away. Things will go a lot more smoothly without him around," Sarabi said. "I agree, I remember what a pain he was after Queen Uru died," Sarafina said. Sarafina had a deep dislike for Scar. For as long as she could remember, she never liked Scar. Whether it was his personality, attitude, mannerisms, or anything as, she never cared for him. But Sarafina then pulled herself from dwelling on such things. She had put all that behind her. Looking back towards her friend, she asked, "When should we get the morning hunt started?" Sarabi thought for a moment, then she said, "Gather the lionesses for the hunt when the sun has risen halfway to the high point." "Yes, I will spread the word," Sarafina stated. "Thank you," Sarabi said. With that, Sarafina went off to tell the hunting party of the time to meet. Sarabi headed back into the den.

Meanwhile, Zazu was soaring high above the Pride Lands. On most days, he would be on the lookout for any signs of danger within the kingdom and would report anything to the king. But now, the king was dead. Though Zazu knew that the role of the majordomo was to be a chief advisor to the king and that like all creatures, even the mighty Lion King had his time, he still couldn't help feel great grief. Unlike many other kings and majordomos, Zazu felt that the relationship he had with Mufasa was different. For one, they had grown up together. For two, Mufasa was kind and gentle, to all creatures, big and small. And for three, Zazu owed a great debt to Mufasa for saving his life from being ravaged by hyenas. Zazu never expected to be beside Mufasa forever, but, for this to happen so soon, it was almost too much for him to bare. Another weight on Zazu's mind was the fact that in some ways, he felt responsible for Mufasa's death. Many what if's swirled around in his head. But there was another thought on Zazu's mind. He knew that this question had no evidence or in some ways any logic. But, deep in Zazu's mind, he felt that it could be true. Zazu thought, _what was Scar's role_? From the time they got back to the gorge, to the time that Scar left the gorge, there was something off about how he was acting. Now it wasn't that Zazu thought that Scar was acting really out of the ordinary for him. But there seemed to be something unusual about how he was in such a hurry to get out of the gorge. And another thing Zazu found odd was that when they were searching for Simba, Scar seemed not to be as concerned as he should be. But Zazu knew that accusing Scar of murder or suspicious activity was a serious act. These were just thoughts, after all, and Zazu knew that he was always biased towards Scar. But once Zazu saw the Acacia tree that Rafiki lived in, he put all these thoughts behind him. Zazu landed just outside the tree. It was very tall, with mighty branches that stretched out, creating a canopy of leaves over the spot where the tree's trunk came from the ground. It was an impressive sight, fitting for such an old and wise shaman such as Rafiki. "Rafiki. Rafiki are you home?" Zazu shouted. "The queen has requested your presence at Pride Rock. She wishes to speak to you," Zazu stated in his prim tone. The hornbill looked up at the tree. Then he heard the rustling of branches and leaves and then, like a flash of lightning, Rafiki appeared. "What's wit' all the shoutin'?" the old shaman asked. The old shaman looked downed with his old yellow eyes. There he saw the hornbill. His smile widened. "Ahh, Zazu! To what does Ol' Rafiki own dis pleasure?" he exclaimed. "Good morning, Rafiki. The queen has requested your presence at Pride Rock. She has some important matters to speak to you about," Zazu stated. "Yes, de great spirits told me about dis meetin'," Rafiki said as he swung from the branch. "Give Rafiki some time, he be along shortly." With that, Rafiki swung back into his tree. He was gathering his staff and other items to take with him. Zazu watched him go up. He then turned and took off for Pride Rock.

Back at Pride Rock, Sarabi had entered the den. She walked up quietly towards Simba. He was still asleep. Sarabi came upon him and looked down. Her heart broke for him. The day he had had yesterday and the coming days were going to to be trying. It was going to be a long road for him. But she prayed that he would recover from the trauma that he saw. But she knew that he needed her and that being by his side was the most important thing in her life. She continued to look at him. Then he stirred. He turned on his side and blinked open his eyes. He looked up at his mom. "Good morning, Simba." Sarabi greeted in a hushed tone. "Good morning, mom." Simba sighed. "It's okay, sweetie." Sarabi said as she nuzzled him. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Oh mom, I feel awful," Simba sighed. "I know sweetie. But you mustn't dwell on this. It's hard but your father is in a better place," Sarabi consoled the young cub. Simba was devastated. All night he was plagued with hellish nightmares of wildebeests and of the agonizing scream of his father falling to his death. And his uncle's words kept repeating in his head. The feeling that was gnawing away at him was killing him. And he kept beating himself up about it. Why did he roar? Why did he always have to cause trouble? He was so raked by his thoughts, he had forgotten that his mother was looking at him. "Simba, is everything okay?" Sarabi asked, with concern. Simba snapped out of his trance. "Yeah, sorry mom. Just got distracted." Simba said. "I think we should head to the watering hole. You need something to drink," Sarabi stated. Simba shook his head in agreement. He got up from his spot. He looked back at the place they slept and sighed. Sarabi put a paw around him. "I know, son. It will be a hard adjustment," she said. The two walked out from the den and down Pride Rock. The sun was still continuing its journey to the high point. As the two walked along, passing animals would stop and bow as they passed. They reached the watering hole, and Simba walked up slowly to the water's edge. He looked at his reflection, and part of his mind yelled at him, _Murderer. S_imba then threw his paw into the reflection and splashed the water. Sarabi looked at him. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "Because it's all my fault," Simba stated. "What are talking about?" Sarabi asked, concern raising in her voice. "If it weren't for me, dad would still be alive," Simba shouted. He then ran back towards Pride Rock, sobbing. "Simba wait!" Sarabi shouted, running after her son.


	6. Chapter 6: Heavy is the head

**A/N: Hello all! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy! I know, it's been kind of slow in the last chapter, but I promise more exciting things are going to happen! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Nala and the rest of the cubs were being kept around Pride Rock due to the King's Death but also the concern of all their mothers. Nala was laying underneath a large tree, she was feeling down about Mufasa. She viewed him as a fatherly figure because her real father was not around. Nala didn't know who her real father was, her mother had told her that her real father had died because of an accident with a buffalo. So having Mufasa around made feel like he was her father. Nala sat under the shade of the tree and thought about the King but also her best friend, Simba. She felt even more sorry for Simba. But while she was sitting under the tree, her other friends Chumvi and Kula came along.

"Hey Nala!" Kula called out, as she ran up to her friend. Kula was another cub in the pride and were friends with Nala Simba. "How are you?" The small brown cub smiled at Nala.

Nala sighed, "I'm okay. King Mufasa's passing has made me sad." Kula sighed. "It's made sad too." Kula looked at her friend with compassionate eyes. Nala looked back over to the vast stretch that expanded out into the horizon.

Kula looked over at the horizon too. "I wonder who will be the king now?" Nala turned her head towards Kula. "What do you mean?" Nala asked.

"Well with King Mufasa's death, doesn't that mean Simba is now king?" Nala pondered this for a moment, she hadn't thought of that.

She was turning it over in her mind when she heard the sound of sobbing coming. Nala and Kula stood up and looked over in the direction of the sobbing. They saw Simba running up the rocks of Pride Rock. Nala started to run up to her friend, she shouted, "Simba, what's wrong?" She watched her friend ran up to the promontory and ran into the den.

Nala was about to run after him but she was stopped by her mother. Nala turned around to her mother with wide eyes. "Mom, why can't I go see Simba? He's my friend and.." Before she could finish, Sarafina interrupted her. "Nala, you must give Simba his space and let Queen Sarabi care for Simba." "But mom." Nala tried to protest but her mother remind adamant. Sarafina grabbed Nala by the tuff of her fur and held her in mouth. She took Nala to an area behind Pride Rock. "Come Nala, let's give the family space. Sarabi will be along shortly to confront Simba." Just as Sarafina said this, Sarabi came running. She ran directly into the den. "Sarabi will confront Simba now. Let's go somewhere." Sarafina soothed her daughter. Nala sighed, "Okay, mom."

Coming into the den, Sarabi saw her son, sobbing in a far back corner of the den. "Simba, Simba sweetie. I know you are upset, but you need to understand." Sarabi called out. Simba heard his mother, "What?" He sobbed, "That I'm a murderer. That it's my fault that dad is dead." Simba sobbed again. Sarabi walked up slowly to Simba. She couldn't quite comprehend what her son was saying, _Where would he get an idea like that? _She thought. "Simba, who or what would give you such an idea." Simba paused, he looked up at his mom, through his tears and sobs, was about to answer when. Zazu flew in, "I'm sorry to interrupt your majesty, but Rafiki has arrived." Sarabi turned to look at Zazu, "Thank you Zazu." She said. Zazu bowed and flew out.

At the entrance of the den, stood a medium sized figure of a hunched over looking silhouette. Sarabi gave a smile, as she walked up to the figure. She and Rafiki embraced. "Your majesty." Said the old mandrill. "Rafiki." Sarabi said warmly. "Thank you for coming to see me." She said gently. "It was my pleasure." Said Rafiki. " You have Rafiki's deepest sympathies." He said, as he rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

Simba looked on, he could see Rafiki. He knew the old mandrill was kind but he was in such a state that he wasn't going to get occupied with him. He turned his head back towards the wall and continued crying.

Sarabi turned back towards Simba. She sighed. She bowed her head and close her eyes. But looking back up at Rafiki, she took a deep breathe and stated, "I need to speak to you about something important."

Rafiki put his hand on his chin and looked at the tan queen with wise eyes. "Yes, da great spirits told me that you wished to speak to Rafiki." "As you know, with Mufasa's death, that puts us in a very awkward position. Because Simba is only a cub, he is too young to come to the throne. But seeing as Scar is Mufasa's only brother, who will sit on the throne." Sarabi asked, as she looked at Rafiki with her Amber eyes.

Rafiki saw this coming, he knew that Sarabi would ask him this question. It was in some ways something Rafiki had been dreading to tell the pride. When he learned of Mufasa's death, it saddened him beyond belief but then when the Great Spirits told him the answer to who would get the throne next, it made him have great worry and distress. Rafiki took a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and then looked at the queen. "Your majesty, I have been informed that the answer to your question is one of most unfortunates." Sarabi's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was her worst nightmare. Just yesterday morning, everything was perfect. All was right with the world and for Sarabi, the future was looking bright. But in one fell swoop and it was gone.

"It is with extreme displeasure that I inform you that Scar will be the next king." Rafiki said in an almost broken tone. Sarabi felt like she could just die. _How could this be? How could he become king? _Her mind was racing. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind. She stuttered, "H-How?" Rafiki responded, "Because of how young da prince is. Because he is so young, Simba can not sit on the da throne."

Sarabi was feeling like she was going to hyperventilate. She just couldn't believe it. "But," Rafiki said. Sarabi looked up at the mandrill, tears beginning to collect around her eyes. "But what?" She asked. "Scar will not be king forever. Prince Simba will sit on da throne when he come to age." Rafiki stated. This gave Sarabi some hope but, still. Having Scar as king for the next few seasons until Simba comes to age sounded like misery.

"Rafiki, please, there has to be another way for Scar not to sit on the throne." Sarabi pleaded. Rafiki only shook his head. "I'm afraid, d'ere is no'ting that will stop Scar from being king." Sarabi just couldn't comprehend what Rafiki was saying. Then she heard a quiet noise coming from behind her, "Mom." She turned to see Simba looking at her. Tears still staining his gold fur. "Mom, what is Rafiki saying?" Simba asked in a quiet voice. "Oh, Simba." Sarabi sighed, as she ran over to her son. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Scar will be king." Sarabi said as she cradled her cub. Simba only looked off into the dark void of the den. He didn't know what to make of it. He hadn't thought about that. He was so overtaken with grief for his dad, he had forgotten about the fact that he was going to be king. But then he also thought, _why was Uncle Scar being king bad? _He continued to ponder this, when, everyone in the den turned to see a figure of a lion at the mouth of the den. In a sly voice, the figure said, "Did someone say king?"

The figure coming into the den was none other then Scar. He swept eloquently into the den, with a sly smile on his face. Sarabi stood up, standing protectively over Simba. She growled at Scar. "What are you doing here Scar?" She said through clenched teeth. "Why Sarabi, is it a crime for a king to enter his sleeping quarters?" He asked, with his eyes focusing on her. Sarabi only narrowed her eyes at him. Simba looked up at his mom, he was confused. _Why did his mom look so angry at Uncle Scar. _He thought. But before, Simba could continue to dwell on this, his thoughts were interrupted by Scar. Scar swiftly turned to Rafiki and stated, "When is my coronation ceremony? I want it to occur as soon as possible." Rafiki only threw up his hand at Scar. "We must first have da old king's funeral before you can be coronated." Rafiki said. Scar only rolled his eyes. How he hated this monkey. Ever since he got his scar, he has never liked Rafiki. He did not understand why his father or idiot brother put so much faith in this old kook. But not dwelling on that, Scar walked passively towards Rafiki with his green eyes slanted in an uninterested way. "Well my dear brother would have wanted a fast burial. So let's not dilly dally and bury him." Scar said. Sarabi could barely keep her calm. "No Scar. We will not bury Mufasa until there has been a presentation." Sarabi stated in as calm a voice as possible. Scar was now starting to get frustrated. He was king, something he had wanted his whole life and now it was closer then ever. But then another part of his mind reminded him about the plan and how he needed to keep up a good front as to not reveal the truth. Clearing his throat, Scar looked at Sarabi. "I'm sorry." He said in as a compassionate voice as he could muster. "You know I am never good with responding to such serious matters. We will have the biggest funeral the Pride Lands has ever seen." Scar stated. "But, if I may, I would like to invite some friends to the funeral if that's acceptable." With that, Scar flicked his tail and soon the den was filled with the deranged laughter of hyenas.

Simba's heart was racing. He could hear the laughter and knew immediately what it was. It was a sound he hoped to never hear again in his life. For there in the den was a couple dozen hyenas, all running around the den, with drool hanging from their mouths, teeth showing, eyes piercing through the semi dark den. Simba screamed when he saw three hyenas he and Nala saw in the Elephant Graveyard. When Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed saw and heard the cub scream, this made them laugh even more. Shenzi, turning toward her brothers said, "Well, if it isn't our little friend. It seems that he's gotten another visit from us, right Banzai?" "Right Shenzi, it's so nice that he's invited us to his home. I wonder if he will greet us like he did the last time, what do you say Ed?" Ed only laughed. As the three began to inch closer to Simba. But Sarabi stood infront of him. She flashed her teeth at them and then began to growl. This made the three hyenas hunch up and start growling back, their fur also standing on end. Scar was watching, he enjoyed the torment that Simba got from the three of them, but then he came back to realize that, this was going to blow the whole plan. Scar coughed and said as low a voice as possible. "Be quiet you fools." This made Shenzi stand straight up and sit. She elbowed Banzai, who elbowed Ed.

Sarabi looked all around, there was dozens of hyenas in the den. "Scar, what is the meaning of this?" She asked, her voice raising with anger. "Come now Sarabi," Scar cooed, "Just some friend who I knew would want to give my dear brother a proper send off. No need to be rude." The hyenas all laughed. Sarabi glared at Scar. "You know that hyenas are not welcomed in the Pride Lands and Mufasa would never allow them at any important events." "Now Sarabi, if I were you, I would be very careful about how I choose my words. I'm the king now, so you better watch what you say." "Is that a threat?" Sarabi asked with her eyes now narrowed at him. "Not at all." Scar stated slyly. He then turned his back to Sarabi and was now facing Rafiki. "Rafiki go and prepare my brother for presentation. I wish to speak to the whole pride, I have a few words to say." Rafiki only looked at Scar as he strolled out of the den. His heart sunk for the kingdom.


	7. Chapter 7: Dawning of a New Age

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all are doing well and staying safe in these crazy times. I'm sorry for not posting a chapter in a while, it has been crazy with graduating college and work has been crazy. Also I was kind of out of writing for a while. But I want to say thank you to all you guys who reviewed and fav'd this story. I really appreciate all your guys reviews and support. Thank you once again, now on with the story!

Chapter 7: Dawning of a New Age

With all the commotion going on in the den, Sarafina came running towards it. She was shocked at what she found. The den was crawling with hyenas. But it was the figure that started coming towards her that made her heart stop. It was Scar. Sararfina had made it her goal to never been even within a hundred feet of him. But now he was walking around the den. It wasn't that it was unusual for Scar to be around Pride Rock but he usually stayed away, which was fine by Sarafina. But now with hyenas running around the place and Scar coming her way, it made her want to throw herself from the ledge. But while she was deep in thought, Scar strolled out of the den. The hyenas followed him. That's when he saw Sarafina.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise?" Scar said, his eyes looking her all over. Scar strode up to her. "It's been awhile since, we last locked eyes." Saying as he put his head close to her's. Sarafina craned her neck away from him. His rancid breathe filling her nose. "What are you doing here Scar?" Sarafina asked as she stepped away from him. "Well, if you haven't heard my dear," Scar cooed to her. "I am now king." Scar said, putting a paw up to his face. Sarafina turned to look at the black-maned lion. "What did you say?" She asked, her heart started to race. Scar looked into Sarafina's green eyes, with his emerald eyes, saying with a twisted grin, "I am the king now."

Sarafina's heart sank. She felt her whole body shake. She didn't know what to do. Her whole mind was in a freeze. Tears began to break at her eyes. As she heard an evil laugh come from above. Sarafina as Scar strode off Pride Rock. She blinked her tears away, as she watched the twisted demon walk away. She took a deep breathe and steadied herself. She then turned her head towards the entrance to the den. Sarafina then remember her friend Sarabi. She pounced up the rocks to the den and then went inside.

"Sarabi." She called out. She saw her friend sitting with her head down and her eyes closed. Rafiki had his hand on her shoulder. Sarafina walked over towards her friend. "Sarabi." Sarafina said in a hush tone. Sarabi looked up at her friend. "Oh Sarafina." Sarabi said. They both started to nuzzle each other. "I've heard the awful news." Sarafina said, as she looked at Sarabi. "He slid out of the den like a snake and then smirked at me. It makes chills run down my spine." Sarafina stated. "I know. It's dreadful." Sarabi stated. "And those mangy hyenas. They are running all over the Pride Lands." Sarafina exclaimed. "I know, I know. He's going to ruin all of Mufasa's hard work. He is a snake." Sarabi said.

Rafiki looked at the two tan lionesses and he stated in his calm but serious voice. "Dese are bery serious times, we live in. We must all stay strong." He stated. Sarabi nodded in agree. "You are right Rafiki. Not only for the pride but also Simba." She stated. "Oh yes, how is he doing?" Sarafina asked. "Not well I'm afraid." Sarabi sighed. Sarafina casted her gaze over towards the young prince. Simba was now curled up in the corner, quietly crying. Sarafina heart wept for him. She then turned back to Sarabi. "What I can't understand is how? How is he sitting on the throne? Shouldn't that right go to Simba?" Sarafina asked with her eyebrows scrunched. "It's because he is too young. If he was older he would be, but since he is still a cub, he can not." Sarabi said.

Hearing Sarabi's words made Sarafina's stomach fall. Having Scar as king was going to be a disaster. Not only for the Pride and the kingdom but for her and Nala. Having to see him everyday, having to bow before him, having to do as he says. Sarafina could start to feel her heart race. The memories were starting to come back. No! She thought. I've put all of that behind me. Pulling herself from the edge of her endless void of thoughts, Sarafina said to Sarabi, "I'm going to find Nala. I'm checking to see if everything is okay. I'm always here for you, if you need anything." Looking her friend in her eyes. Sarabi smiled at Sarafina. "Thank you Sarafina. You are truly a good friend." Sarabi said. Sarafina then left the den as she went off to find Nala. Sarabi then looked at the old shaman, "Now, I need to discuss with you the funeral." "Yes, your highness." Rafiki said. "But, let's not do it here. I don't want Simba to hear." "Yes, of course." Rafiki said. With that, the two stepped out of the den. Leaving only Simba to quietly weep in the corner.

Nala was laying on a rock underneath a large tree, she was enjoying the cool shade and the nice breeze. Though she was heart broken over Mufasa and for her friend Simba, she had decided that taking some time to herself would help soothe her. It was, until she heard a voice call, "Nala." She picked up her ears and she peaked her head up from the position it was in. She knew it was her mother. She called back, "Yes mom?" Sarafina then hearing her daughter's voice began to walk over to her. Nala watched on as Sarafina approached her. But something was off about her. Nala noted in her mind. She was moving a little slower and seemed to be somewhere else and not really focused.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Nala asked, when Sarafina got closed. "Ummm, yes. Everything is okay." Sarafina said. But the way she said it didn't give Nala any reassurance. "Are you sure?" Nala asked again. But Sarafina didn't answer right away, she looked out into the distance. "Mom, why aren't you saying anything, is there something out there? Nala asked as she tried to look in the same direction as Sarafina. But still Sarafina did not answer. "Mom please. Just tell me what's wrong." Nala pleaded as she walked up close to Sarafina. Sarafina looked down at her daughter. She took a deep sigh in. Then she spoke, "Nala, everything you see here will change." Sarafina said. Nala was about to open her mouth, when her mother cut her off. "Just let me finish. All the life and all the beauty in this land will change. Our lives will be forever changed because of the actions of one." Nala looked at Sarafina with her blue inquisitive eyes. "What, what do you mean?" Nala asked confused. "Nala, the next king of the Pride Lands will be Scar." Sarafina said in an ominous hushed tone. When Nala heard this, it made her fur stand up. She felt her whole stomach twist and turn, she thought she would throw up. "How?" Nala asked as she choked out the word. "It's because Simba is too young to rule." Sarafina said gravely. Nala just couldn't comprehend what her mother had said. At first, Nala though her mom was lying, but then she knew her mom would never lie. Then she though that maybe Sarafina was just telling a joke. But by the look on her face, Nala knew she wasn't. Then Nala tried to squeeze her eyes tight. Hoping this was all just a dream. But then, she soon realized it wasn't. "No, no it's not. It can't be." Nala begged. Saarfina only nodded her head. "Nala, we are heading into dark times." Sarafina stated. Nala then walked up to her mom and put her head on her leg and began to cry. Sarafina wrapped her paw around her daughter and held her tight. She let a small tear escape her right eye.

Zazu the former majordomo, was sitting in a tree near Pride Rock. He only could sigh. He watched the utter chaos unfolding. Hyenas were running like a wild flock of birds. They nashed and clawed at the poor creatures that couldn't get away in time. It made his stomach churn. The blue hornbill was about to take off to see his family, when a red falcon flew in. "Ahh, Sadiki. What is it?" Zazu asked. Sadiki looked at Zazu, 'I would like to inform you about something one of my sights saw right after the stampede." Zazu turned and was looking at the red falcon straight on. Zazu blinked his big white eyes. "What, what did you say?" "My sight was flying over just as the stampede started and once it had gone into the gorge, he then spotted some hyenas hanging around." Zazu looked at Sadiki. His mind was racing, Hyenas? But his majesty chased them out? Unless they snuck in? But then how would they have known that the herd would be there? Too many thoughts were running in Zazu's mind. Sadiki looked at him, "Are you okay Zazu?" Zazu was snapped back to reality. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. Just got a little lost in my thoughts." "Ahhh, I understand." Sadiki said. the two birds bid each other adieu and then took off. I must tell Sarabi, Zazu thought. He then flapped his wings as fast as possible to get to Pride Rock.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble Begins

Chapter 8:Trouble Begins

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the eighth chapter of the story. I hope you all are enjoying! I will be making the next chapter about Simba. I know I haven't given him a proper chapter in awhile. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for the reviews!**

Zazu had reached Pride Rock. He flew down onto the large promontory that jetted out over the Pride Lands. He had spotted Sarabi and Rafiki from a distance. He bowed before Sarabi, "Good evening your Majesty." Zazu said with an air of grace. "Zazu? What are you doing here, I thought you had headed home." "I had your majesty but I decided to stop at a tree nearby once I saw the hyenas running out from Pride Rock." Sarabi could only look out, seeing her home being overrun with these creatures. "The reason for my return is that I need to inform you of something that occurred after the stampede." Zazu stated. Sarabi was taken aback. She hesitated, "What is that information?" Zazu was about to answer when Amari, an older lioness with a light coat and golden eyes. Amari had a very concerned look on her face. "Amari, what's wrong?" Sarabi asked as she got on her paws. "It's the cubs. The hyenas have got them corned near the watering hole. I tried to get them to leave but they refused. They told me that they had the authority to stay and that they would do whatever they liked." Sarabi's blood began to boil. It had all but been a few moments since Sacr found out he was going to be king and already there were problems caused by him. "I'm coming." Sarabi said. "I'm sorry Zazu but I need to take care of this." "It is perfectly alright, your majesty. Would you like me to come with you?" Zazu asked. "No thank you Zazu. You go home and rest. Come back here when you normally do and then we'll speak then." With a bow, Zazu flew off for his home. Rafiki also bowed and started to trek back to his tree. Sarabi then looked at Amari, "Lead the way." Sarabi said. With that, the two lions took off.

By this point, the sun was already beginning to set over the great savanna. The sun cast rays of gold across the landscape as it cast a red hue across the sky. Sarabi and Amari were running full force towards the area where the cubs were. "How many are there?" Sarabi asked as she ran as fast as she could. "There are five. Kula, Chumvi, Tojo, Malka, and Tama." Amari responded. Sarabi's heart began to pump even harder than it had been. Those were some of her closest friends cubs, as well as some of Simba's friends. _I hope we get there in time._ Sarabi thought. Soon, the two lionesses arrived on the scene. There were the five frightened cubs, all of them shaking with fear, lips quivering, Tama who was the cub of Sabra, was in front of the other four. Tama was somewhat protecting her friends from the slobbering beasts that were baring their teeth at them. The hyenas were inching closer towards the cubs. There were about six hyenas around the cubs. All ranged in size but all of them were large and very menacing. Sarabi was sizing up the situation. She knew that Amari was very agile and was a fast attacker. She figured that they could take down the hyenas easily. Sarabi then looked at Amari, without having to say a word, Amari nodded her head in agreement and then she took her position around the hyenas on the other side. Sarabi then crouched down into a pouncing position. But she wanted to wait for the right time. The biggest hyena was licking his teeth and making an evil smile at them. "It's been so long since the last time I got to eat something filling, and even longer since I had a lion cub." "Please, please don't eat us." Tojo begged. "Yeah, you really don't want to eat us. We're not that filling." Kula chimed in. "I mean look at Chumvi over here," Malka said. He grabbed a hold of the brown cub's leg and felt around. "Nothing. Just fur and bones." "Hey." Chumvi said, indignantly. "So what my friends are really trying to say is that we are a waste. There are so many better, more satisfying meals out there, then us." Tama stated, trying to remain as calm and confident as possible. But all the pleading was in vain. The hyenas laughed. "Aww isn't that cute, these little brats think they are going to beg for their lives." The second one next to the leader. "Prey always try to beg for mercy, but little do they know it doesn't matter." Another one said. "Yes, you think all this pleading, begging, crying, going on about how bad you taste or how there are better options." The lead hyenas said, as he was coming ever closer to the cubs. "There may be better prey out there but I've had my eye on you for a while and I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by." The cubs faces fell. They all started to back up from the hyenas. But soon they found themselves back against a large rock. Tojo gulped, "Is this the end?" "It looks like it." Malka said, he and Chumvi were holding each other. Kula was trying to hide behind Tojo, she had tears coming out of her eyes. "Now what do you say boys," The lead hyenas said, "Let's have a lion cub fest!" With that the hyenas started to laugh hysterically. They were getting ready to pounce one the cowering cubs when they heard a loud roar. Out from the tall grass, came Sarabi from one side, and Amari on the other. The hyenas froze. They did not expect for two big lionesses to jump out. But then the lead hyenas just glared at them. "Well, looks like we got some company." "Leave these cubs alone." Amari shouted as she stood in front of them. "I see the old washed up lioness went back for one of her even older washed up friends. We told you that now that Scar is in charge, we can do most anything we want." The hyena laughed. The others laughed in agreement. "Not as long as I'm here, you won't." Sarabi said, as she got close to the leader. "So, these two want to challenge us. So be it." With that the hyenas growled and pounced on the queen and her friend. Sarabi and Amari roared back and ran towards the hyenas. Within seconds, the clash had started. Amari was able to bite down hard on the neck of one of the hyenas. But then the other two were about to pounce on her and they started clawing and biting her. Amari roared in pain, but then threw them off. Sarabi had knocked one of the creatures out of the way, when the lead hyenas threw himself on her. She roared at him as he racked his claws against her face. Sarabi then threw her paw at him, her claws were unsheathed and she struck him across his left eye. The hyenas yelped in pain as he stumbled backwards. Sarabi was about to pounce on him again when the hyena from earlier pounced on her and was scratching at her sides. The two rolled over a few times when the hyenas pinned her down. But Sarabi glared at it and then with all her force threw it off her. Amari was trying to keep as much distance between the cubs and the hyenas. She would try to throw them as far away from the cubs as possible but these hyenas were big and ferocious. It seemed like every time she would throw one off, two would come back. One of them charged her and the force was so much that it threw Amari down. The hyena shook its head. Then saw that Amari had rolled off to the side and that he was now sitting in front of the cubs. He made a wicked grin and started to run towards the cubs. Amari shook her head and shouted "No!" As she got up quickly and ran as fast as she could. The cubs then started to scream and hold each other. Tama held her breath as she waited for the pain. But after a few seconds, she opened her brown eyes and looked. "Huh?" She thought. But then she and the other cubs heard loud roaring and yelping. Amari had pounced at just the right time and collided with the hyena midair. She then proceeded to strike at the hyena constantly. It yelped and barked in pain. As the two creatures hit the ground, the hyenas tried to limp away but then Amari ran right up to him and bit down hard on the neck. The hyena cried out in pain as the crushing of the lion's jaw on its neck was unbearable. Amari then ripped hard and with an explosion of blood and fur, the hyenas collapsed onto the ground and bled out. Amar panted as she looked at the carcass of the dead animal. Sarabi had made one of her attackers run off and had the other one on the ground. She was getting ready to finish the job when she heard the Amari's roars. She looked up with wide amber eyes to see if her friend was okay. It was in that moment of distraction that the lead hyenas saw his chance. "Now it's time to finish this." The hyena darted full force at the queen and nashed his sharp teeth into the back of her neck. Sarabi roared out as she tried to throw it off. But the leader held strong. Finally Sarabi was able to throw the hyena off but it was not the end. As both the hyenas ran right up and started to slash at her. The blows can fast. Sarabi was getting relentlessly struck the hyenas. Blood was seeping down from her forehead to her muzzle. She could taste not only the hyena blood but her own blood. Sarabi was then able to get a blow in on one. It went skidding across the ground. She then turned her sights on the lead. She roared and with all her remaining strength, launched herself at it. The hyena growled and prepared for her attack. Sarabi, with her front paws extended out, threw the hyena down and had him pinned. Sarabi, while baring her teeth at the hyena, spoke in a low menacing tone, "Leave or I will ensure that none of you will ever see the light of day again." But the hyena only laughed. "You think you can defeat us that easily? You lions are so naive. Look around, your home is now ours. Your king is dead. You have no power. You are nothing." He said, in a dark tone. Sarabi had had enough. She roared a mighty road and then within a second swiped her claws across his neck. Blood poured out of the wound. The hyena choked for breathe but within a few moments, it was dead. Sarabi stood over the body, she was covered in blood and had her own wounds that were bleeding. She then looked around. She saw the cubs still up against the rock, shaking in fear. But then she looked over towards where Amari was hiding before they attacked. Her eyes widened. She saw Amari scratching at a hyena with blood all over her mouth and body. Sarabi then looked on and saw a dead hyena laying on the ground with a huge chunk of flesh missing. She then knew what had caused that. The remaining hyenas looked around, two of their comrades were dead and one had already taken off. They looked at each other, then decided to run. Sarabi and Amari breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the KIngs above." Amari said. Sarabi nodded in agreement. The two lionesses then turned their attention to the cubs. Tama opened her eyes first. Then Kula, Malka, and Chumvi looked up too. Tojo was still shaking with fear. Malka then elbowed him in the ribs. Tojo yelped in pain. "What the heck was that for?" Tojo shouted. "The hyenas are gone, you weren't opening your eyes. So hence why I elbowed you." Malka stated. "And it was all thanks to Queen Sarabi and Aunt Amari." Kula said as she went to nuzzle her aunt. Amari smiled down at her. Sarabi smiled at the cubs. "I'm just so glad none of you got hurt." Sarabi said gently. "Are you okay Queen Sarabi?" Chumvi asked. "You seem to be bleeding quite a bit and so is Amari." "We'll be okay sweetie." Sarabi said. "Oh yes," Amari laughed. "These wounds are more surface than anything really serious. I've picked up more serious injuries hunting then from these pathetic excuses for animals." Sarabi laughed at what Amari said. "Now, let's go back to Pride Rock. I'm sure your parents are worried about you." Sarabi stated as she got up and headed towards Pride Rock. With that the cubs all started to gallup quicking back home. Sarabi and Amari both looked as the cubs headed home. Sarabi was very glad to have been there to help save the cubs. She thought to herself, _What if I hadn't been there? What if Simba had been one of them or Nala? What if we got there too late? _All these thoughts were running through Sarabi's head. Amari looked over at her friend. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing, nothing." Sarabi said. Amari scrunched her eyes. "Are you sure? You seem a bit lost." She said. "No, I'm fine. Just a lot to think about. With everything going on, I'm just worried about Simba and the other cubs. And of course our home." "I know, I'm worried too but with Mufasa and the other great kings looking after us, things will be okay." Amari said, giving Sarabi a nuzzle. Sarabi smiled back at her. "You're right." She said, but on the inside Sarabi wasn't too sure about what Amari had said. But she decided not to let anymore of her worries slip out. She decided that she would need to be more vigilant. She needed to keep a close eye out, especially keep a close eye on Scar. Something about the stampede did not sit well with her. Thinking about this brought her back to what Zazu had said. _Zazu can help me keep an eye on Scar and these dirty mongrels. _But she would have to wait until the morning to speak to Zazu.


End file.
